Days of our Lives: Will's Dark Fate
by SquareCity
Summary: Experience how the murder of Sami Brady's son-William Horton-unfolded, through the lens of this unforgettable legacy character himself. A one-shot Days of our Lives storyline. Rest in Peace, Will.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Days of our Lives. This soap belongs to NBC. However, the chapter are based on the episode described below.

 _Based on the episode of Days of our Lives from end of episode October 8th 2015 to Will's untimely death-October 9th 2015._

 _Read how the murder of William Horton unfolded, through the lens of this unforgettable legacy character himself. A one-shot Days of our Lives storyline. Rest in Peace, Will._

* * *

 **Will** ' **s Dark Fate**

* * *

William Horton was in a joyous mood. He had just left Sonny, his husband, a heartfelt message, and knowing Sonny, he was confident that he'd come back to Salem to see him. Maybe they could make a fresh start with his daughter Arianna-Grace. And with Gabi out of prison and turning her life around, it will definitely be a fresh start for all of them.

But right now he had to focus on his latest article on the Salem's serial killer-The Red Necktie Killer, the people of Salem called him. Besides the fact that everyone thinks Chad DiMera is a suspect to two murders, leaving neckties of the same color at the crime scene, he started to think it wasn't Chad, especially with what he heard from his cousin Abigail about Ben's father being a possible suspect.

But putting it all together in writing was a road block for him. Chad was his best friend, and Abigail was helping him get away from the police. A dark secret he just found out from her couple of hours ago. He can't use that, especially not after what happened with his first article that exposed her, his mother and EJ DiMera to the entire town on that scandalous love triangle last year.

Running out of ideas in starting this article, he ripped yet another piece of paper from his notepad and noticed the wastebasket from across the room.

Maybe he should negotiate with Zoe to push his due date back. If he makes a hit, it'll negotiate. If not, he'll have to get to work.

He made the shot. It's a hit. _Yes!_

All smiles, he noticed crumpled pieces of paper lying across the floor and decided to toss them all into the wastebasket again, basketball-style. Couple of hits. Couple of misses. Some bounced into the bed.

Well, he had some bit of fun. Time to clean up and get focused. He left the sofa and started picking up the crumpled papers that missed the basket and started shoving them in when something alluring caught his attention inside.

It looked silk. Red. With black and white spots on it. A necktie.

If he remembered correctly, the killer used red neckties.

He picked it up and stared at it. _Could it be the same tie?_

He heard a sound. He turned around and there stood Ben Weston-Abigail's fiance-from across the room. Their eyes locked at each other. Will's heart dropped like a rock. He looked at the tie, then back at Ben who followed the same gaze as though he was his reflection.

 _Say something, Will. Anything_.

"Umm... Hey!" Will initiated, "you look surprised to see me!"

Ben closed the door behind him, still staring back at him as if he was intruding.

"Uh, you didn't get my text?" Will went on.

Ben hesitated, "Uh... Yeah."

"I brought by some wedding planning stuff, and I told Abigail that I'd wait for the cable guy."

"Thanks man." he replied with a smile.

There was a eerie silence between the two. They noticed the night had fallen, but there was a red and blue flashing light glaring through the kitchen's window.

Will shook his head, "Yeah, I don't think he's gonna come though."

Ben glanced away, "Probably not." he said, "That's the third time he hasn't shown up." He turned back to Will and grinned casually, "You going trough my trash?"

It was now Will's turn to hesitate. "Uh... Yeah." he said, "I accidentally knocked it over. I'm sorry."

No way he was going to tell him the truth that he _willingly_ pulled that tie out of the wastebasket and invaded his privacy.

"I see you found my tie." Ben said.

"Yeah." Will said, the silk tie in his grip. Did that tie _really_ belonged to Ben? If it is, then he could be a suspect to the recent killings. Just like his dad. Or he could be framed.

No way he could be framed. He wouldn't be acting all casual in the first place if he really was.

Will couldn't ignore the signs. His investigative intuition suddenly kicked in, so did his journalist instinct and his adrenaline. He just has to gather some information. But he had to make sure he doesn't give too much away. He just has to stay cool.

"It's pretty snazzy." Will said, acting casual, "How come you're throwing it out?"

Ben stepped forward and gently took the tie away, "Kept this around in case I ever decided to start acting like an adult." he chuckled.

Will was a bit relieved. A bit. "You gave up on growing up?"

"No, no, I just..." Ben sat on the bed, "decided it was an ugly tie. No offense, I mean if you like it so much," he tossed the tie back to Will, "you can have it."

Will caught the tie midair. He stared back at it. He could sense the tie was taunting him, ready to frame him for the two murders.

Will chuckled nervously, "Yeah, no..." he said, "now that I know it was in the trash, uh, I'll pass." he settled the necktie next to Ben. "But thank you."

Ben stared at the tie, then back at Will with a smile. There was that eerie silence again.

"So did Abigail found you?" Will proceeded to gather his documents at the table.

"Uh what?" Ben muttered after a moment of quiet, "Oh yeah." he then said.

"I just thought you guys would come back together."

"She had to talk to her brother." Ben sounded irritated, "I wish she'd just stayed here. I told her to rest."

"Well, she's worried about you." Will replied sincerely.

Ben shrugged, looking away again.

Will could tell from Ben's calm attitude that the news of his father's arrest was eating him up inside. He knew that feeling. When he shot EJ and his dad Lucas went to prison to protect him, the pain felt raw and fresh. He was very young back then.

Ben could use a friend, he thought. Maybe some support.

"Look, Ben, um, I'm really sorry about your dad." he said, "You must have been really shocked when you heard."

"Of course I was shocked. But he's gonna be cleared." Ben pulled out yet another smile, "It was all just a huge misunderstanding."

"I sure hope so." Will said.

"It was!" Ben said sharply.

Will paused, taken aback by the tone. He had to be very cautious with what he was going to say to Ben next, especially with that alluring necktie next to him.

"Um, you know what, I just meant that, um," he sat on the sofa, "well I know about your history with Clyde."

Ben threw a hand in dismissal, "Yeah, he's changed. Okay, Will? I mean, when you..." he reached for the tie next to him, "...when you wrote that article about him, did you find anybody, besides that _lying_ loser, who had one bad word to say about him?"

Will shook his head, "No."

"You didn't?" Ben didn't sound so convinced, "I am just so sick and tired of _everybody_ talking trash about my family." he huffed, "Meanwhile, the cops are wasting all this time going after my dad, when the _real_ criminal is Chad DiMera."

Will gulped. He was at a loss for words, "Maybe?" was all he could said.

Ben's eyes narrowed, "You sound just like Abigail."

It was at that moment Will realized his mistake. He should have kept the tie. He glanced at it, tugging between the muscled grips of Ben like a tightened rope. Chad was _not_ the _real_ criminal. Clyde was not the _real_ criminal either.

The _real_ criminal was sitting across from Will.

"How much more proof do people needs?" Ben whispered, "I mean, does another body have to turn up to finally have everybody convinced?"

 _Another body_? Will couldn't imagine that body being his own. A thrill of fear flared through Will as he noticed the infamous murder weapon tugging hard in Ben's grip.

"Ben?" Will gulped.

Ben's dark grin slowly faded and his grip on the tie loosened. It's as if he broke out of a trance. An angry, murderous trance. "What?" he said.

"Are you okay?"

Ben stood up and placed the tie on his shoulder, "You think I should be okay, Will?" he went over to the kitchen, opened the fridge and rummaged through it, "My dad's in jail." he said, "My fiance's brother is the one who railroaded him..."

Will looked back, questionably confused.

"Yeah, that's right." Ben responded, "JJ's the reason why my dad's in jail."

Will blinked. What does JJ have to do with Clyde's arrest?

"I don't understand." he said.

Ben closed the fridge with a bottle of water on hand, "We all know JJ went back to dealing." he said, "I bet he made my dad look guilty to save his own ass."

"How does that help JJ?"

"I don't know Will. I just know that my dad's innocent. Chad's guilty, and Abigail's believing all the wrong people."

Will was conflicted. JJ dealing... Clyde arrested for his dealings... Paige murdered... Somehow, Will could sense there was a connection. And Ben was somehow part of that connection.

But these were all just theories. Strong theories. But one fact remained for Will: Ben was the killer.

There was a buzz. It made Will jump. It was Ben's phone.

Ben reached to his back pocket and turned it off, "This was supposed to be the best time of my life." he said with sorrow, "And all of a sudden everything's so screwed up."

"Ben, I am-" Will paused, "I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could say to help."

A saddened Ben stared back. Silence again.

Will cautiously headed out the door. "I should get going."

"NO!"

Will froze. He could feel the blood drain from his face. A chill going through his spine. Was Ben onto him? No, he couldn't have been. He was extra-cautious. He didn't gave anything away.

He slowly turned around. The two locked eyes.

Once again, Ben's phone buzzed. Ben reached for the phone and turned it off. He settled the water bottle on the table, "Listen man, I'm really sorry." he said with sincerity in his voice, as he got closer to Will, cornering him by the door, "I'm just really upset right now. I'm coming all hard at you, and you're only trying to help."

Will's breath was ragged. "It's-it's okay. I totally get it."

 _Stay calm Will. Just stay calm._ He repeated in his head.

"You know, I-I really should get going."

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Ben sounded sharp.

Will hesitated, "Uh, I have a deadline."

Ben's eyes narrowed darkly. His phone buzzed once more. He turned it off again. It was irritating him. Will could sense Ben was not gonna let him off easy. He was in trouble.

There had to be a way out of this mess.

"But Ben," he cautiously said, "if you want to talk, we can go somewhere, get some fresh air. We go... walk over to Town Square."

Yes, the Town Square. They won't be alone there. There could still be people at this hour.

"Will," Ben said, shaking his head, "suddenly I'm getting the feeling that I'm making you nervous."

"No." Will replied firmly, or he tried to, "Of course not."

Ben wasn't making him nervous. He was _freaking_ him out.

The phone buzzed once again. Only this time, Ben didn't shut it off. He yanked it out of his pocket.

"Damn it, don't these people know that I'm busy?" With a growl, he turned his back on Will and chucked the phone across the room.

That's when Will made his move. He turned around, grabbed the doorknob and swung it open. Before he could step out, the door slammed to his face again with a loud boom.

Will let out a startled gasp. Ben's arm has blocked the door. Will turned to Ben. Ben glared back with a seething scowl. His eyes, no longer gentle and calm, were a pool of vicious cruelty.

"You think you're a lot smarter than I am?" Ben taunted.

Will's insides twisted in panic, "No, of course not!"

"But you think you know what's going on." Ben said.

Will hesitated. He _did_ know what was going on. Ben was the killer. He killed those two women, and he was onto him. He was next on his list of victims.

Time was running out. He had to get out of here, warn Abigail, warn everyone... before he ended up in a body bag.

He just have to reason with him. Somehow. Some way. Make him calm again.

"Ben," Will's voice came out as a ragged whisper, "We're friends. You asked me to be your best man. We can talk to each other."

"About what?" Ben snarled.

"Like you said... You're really worked up right now. Maybe," he gulped, "if we go somewhere, it'll help you calm down."

"DON'T patronize me!" Ben seethed through his teeth, "You're clueless Will. You and everybody else."

Will's heart pounded really hard. Really fast. He no longer saw Ben's gentle soul behind those dark eyes. He saw the Salem Serial Killer. And no matter what Will could say or do, reasoning will not work.

He was next on his list!

Will's adrenaline kicked in. He turned around and tried to yank the door open, but at that next second, Ben's massive hands clutched on his shoulders and swung. Will flew across the room and his body slammed onto the fridge. He dropped on the ground like a ragdoll, dazed, unable to move.

Will blinked back the haziness clouding his vision. He struggled to stand back up, but a sharp headache forced him to hold onto his skull. His shoulder dislocated, but it should be able to shake it off.

But his ankle was broken. A subtle move made him hiss in pain.

He felt something liquid behind his head. Its smell was strong and metallic.

Blood.

He winced and bit his lower lip at the effort of not screaming at the throbbing pain he had on his head, shoulder and ankle. He glanced above him. The lights were barely bright. A flash of blue and red flickered through the window of Ben's apartment. He was on the ground in Ben's kitchen.

Will's mind was racing. Racing like crazy, just when the looming shadow of his ex-friend-now murderer-came over him.

A gasp left Will's throat. Ben was approaching. Slowly approaching. The red tie tugging between his mighty fists. He had to get out of here! Fast!

He tried to stand up, but Ben slammed him back on the ground and pressed his elbow onto his chest. He gasped again, "B-Ben..." he whispered his name in frantic panic. Tears of terror filled his eyes. "Ben, I swear! I don't know anything!" he exclaimed.

Ben still closed in without a word. Will shook his head, gasping in terror. He couldn't get up. His ankle hurt really bad. But pain be damned! He had to get out of here now!

Ben was now over him. Will shook his head. He knew what was coming. "Ben? Ben, no, please. NO PLEASE-"

His words were suddenly cut off by the silk necktie noose around his neck, clotting his vocal cord with a sharp knot.

Will gasped. He couldn't breathe. _Oh my god..._ he thought. His cousin's fiance was strangling him! Just like Serena and Paige! He was going to kill him!

His hands violently reached toward Ben's face. Ben pulled away, his grip on the necktie tightening harder.

"You shouldn't have come here, Will." Ben raged, his eyes reflected the darkness in the room. "You should have just _stay away_!"

Will struggled with a frantic cry. He tried to push Ben off him. He was like Goliath. And Will had no strength. His strength was depleting fast. Every breath he took, shorter and sharper than the last. He tried yanking the necktie off, but the more he tried, the tighter Ben's grip on it was.

"Please..." Will begged, tears clouded his vision.

There was no mercy in Ben's eyes. But he could see tears just as well.

"No... Pleeeeaaaase..." Will begged again.

But Ben won't let go off him. The more he tried, the angrier Ben became.

Will's heartbeat increased. He tried pulling Ben's arms apart. But it was like trying to move a huge rock off a car! It was impossible!

He could no longer feel the blood going through his brain. His heart raced faster than a skyrocket jet. Everything around him turned hazy and darkness fogged over the corner of his vision.

Will thought of Sonny, his husband back in Paris. Will he ever get his chance at a fresh start with him. He thought of Gabi. He couldn't leave her alone all by herself with Ari...

...oh god, Ari. His daughter. His precious daughter. How will she grow up without her father?

He had to fight. With every ounce of his strength, he had to try. What other strength did he had left. He was using all of them.

Never he would've thought his so-called "friend" Ben Weston, was the terror of Salem. The Red Necktie Killer. The one who killed two people and set up Chad for the crime.

And Will was about to become his third victim.

Darkness clouded his vision apart from the tears. The blue and red lights outside, they were becoming just specks. Ben's dark face blended into the darkness just as well. Will croaked. Will was dying.

He couldn't pull, yank, fight Ben anymore. He had to let go. His hands around him turned numb.

With one last breath he took, he saw nothing. Felt nothing. Sensed nothing. Everything around him, was now just a void of darkness.

xxx

REST IN PEACE  
WILLIAM BRADY-HORTON-KIRIAKIS

(Nov 16th 1995 - Oct 9th, 2015)

My favorite character ever. :(

xxx


End file.
